A Worthwhile Treat
by CrazyOtaku13
Summary: Loki spends some money Natasha gave him on Girl Scout cookies. Implied Blackfrost. Fluff.


**A/N: Random Blackfrost fluff! I don't even know xD**

Seventy dollars was a generous amount to give one man to spend on meals for a day. Natasha knew that Loki enjoyed a home cooked meal, rather, something prepared in the kitchen of an upscale restaurant. He wasn't like the other men in the Avengers tower who would gladly order a pizza or takeout for one night's dinner. Loki was used to fancy living and Natasha respected that. He had been grocery shopping before and he knew what to buy and where to find it. He knew that manners were important, especially after threatening a store clerk that he was a Prince of Asgard, and there would be hell to pay if he didn't have his favourite pudding cups restocked that very instant. More importantly, Natasha had taught him the importance of actually _paying _for food. For these reasons, Natasha forked over some extra cash to him when she was assigned on an overnight mission. It was their first night apart since they began dating and Natasha decided to let Loki splurge.

Loki had enough to go out for dinner while still having some cash left over to buy some pancake mix for breakfast (they were running low, he noticed). When asking his house mates if they were up for a trip to the supermarket, Steve and Tony were first to agree. Steve said that his fridge was low on milk. Tony chose to tag along for the hell of it.

Outside the store was a group of girls, no older than ten, all wearing matching turquoise vests. They had a card table set up, lined with an array of colourful boxes.

"Oh, hey!" Tony grinned, pointing towards the table. "Girl Scout cookies. I'm gonna get a few-you want any?"

"'Cookies?'" Loki asked, intrigued at the mentioning of a beloved snack.

"I'll buy a box for myself," Steve assured his friend. "It's nice supporting these kinds of things."

The three approached the table and the group of young girls immediately ran towards Steve and Tony to gawk and take pictures with their bedazzled cell phones.

"It's Captain America!" one squealed.

"Can I have your autograph, Iron Man?" another asked.

Loki stood off to the side, frowning at the lack of attention he was receiving. He had been trying very hard over the past few months to redeem himself for his destruction of the city and he was still being overshadowed by the heroes. While two of the Avengers were busy pleasing their young fans, Loki eyed the display of cookies laid out before him. He counted eight different boxes, each brightly coloured with a picture of a delicious looking treat on the front. A sign said they were four dollars each, so he decided to buy one… Only he didn't know which one he wanted. Choosing the green box was going to be his first choice, simply because he favoured the colour, but he was curious to know what the other cookies tasted like. Natasha had given him more than enough, so he decided that he would buy a box of each.

"Keep up the hard work," Steve told the girls. "I hope you save up enough for your camping trip. I'll buy two boxes today," he smiled.

"Yeah," Tony added, sauntering over to the table to join Loki. "I'll get three Thin Mints and a box of the peanut butter ones."

"Why were these not here the last time I visited?" Loki wondered.

"Limited time and delicious," Tony said, reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "Gotta get 'em while they're here. And they're for a good cause. Win-win."

A good cause. Loki made it his personal goal to do more good. What better way to start than by helping children? "I'll take seventeen," Loki announced after doing some mental math. "Two of each, but three of the green box." The little girl taking Loki's order stared up at him with wide eyes. He smiled and handed her all of the money Natasha had given him. "Keep the change," he gently added.

"Wow! Thank you!" she beamed.

Another blonde-haired girl ran over to her friend to look at all of the money. "Are you richer than Tony Stark?" she asked Loki.

Loki smugly smirked at his friend standing next to him. "Perhaps I am…"

"Since when is being generous a game?" Tony scowled, watching the two girls stuff a brown paper bag to the top with cookies.

"That's a lot of cookies!" a girl exclaimed. "Did Mr. Stark buy all of those?"

"No, Loki did!" the blonde corrected. "Hey, where's your helmet at? The horn one!"

The young god found himself suddenly being swarmed by preteens, all wanting to see some magic. Aiming to please, Loki summoned the golden helmet into his hand, soaking up the applause as he did so.

"Hey, Houdini!" Tony sniped. "We came here to shop for food, not perform a street show!"

Loki placed his helmet upon one of the girls' head. "Go on without me, I will stay right here," he promised.

Yes, Loki spent all of his money on enough sugary treats to last for him days, but he had no regrets. Not only did he help New York's underprivileged youth with fundraising, but his magic tricks made all the girls, along with some passerby, clap in delight. Loki was finding favour with the people little by little. That was all he needed to make himself happy.

Natasha arrived home an hour earlier than planned. She entered her and Loki's penthouse, wondering if he was awake yet. All was quiet as Natasha set her bag down by the door. She made her way to the kitchen to start making some coffee when she noticed an array of small boxes covering the table. Upon closer inspection, she saw that they were Girl Scout cookies. Half of the boxes were already opened, all either half empty or completely finished. "Loki!" she called out as if she was his mother. She picked up an empty box of Thin Mints as she heard his feet pattering against the tile. "Where did these all come from?!" she demanded.

"I bought them," the god proudly assured her.

"Sixteen boxes?!"

"Seventeen," he corrected her. "They're delectable-would you like some?" he offered.

Natasha arched a brow as she looked from Loki to the box of treats. This many boxes was expensive, there was no doubt about it. There was only one place Loki could've gotten all that money… "You didn't," she warned him in a low growl.

"Do you not like them?" he innocently asked. "The chocolate ones are-"

"Tell me this isn't what you spent all that money on!" she shouted.

She was angry and Loki knew that he was going to have a hard time making amends with her. "Anthony bought some, too," he quietly began.

"No!" she warned him, smacking his arm with the box. "Don't bring him into this unless he forced you to do it!"

"The money went to a good cause, Natasha!" he quickly added, afraid that the next slap would be with her fist. "You should have seen how happy those young girls were. I helped fund a camping trip," he continued, beaming. "And I showed them some simple magic tricks. They didn't even cower! Not once!"

Natasha sighed, unable to find the heart to be angry when he looked this happy. "This was your dinner, then?"

"Not the healthiest, but I enjoyed it very much," he chuckled.

"Hey, Loki?" Natasha asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yes, darling?" he grinned.

"You're never allowed to have money ever again," she playfully remarked before pulling him in for a kiss.


End file.
